Gary Russell
Gary Russell est un écrivain (né le 18 septembre 1963) d'un nombre impressionnant de textes associés à Doctor Who, était l'éditeur du Doctor Who Magazine (de 1992 à 1995), un des directeurs de Big Finish Productions de 1998 jusqu'à 2006 en plus de signer l'adaptation du film Le Seigneur du Temps en roman. Dans la liste qui suit, les adaptations en roman ne sont pas comptées, les (nombreuses) contributions au Doctor Who Magazine non plus, les bandes dessinées et tous les titres Big Finish qui ne sont pas de la série régulière ne sont pas listés dans la catégorie Directeur (Il fut directeur de presque tous les audio Big Finish Doctor Who qui parurent avant 2006 (plusieurs spéciaux, trois Doctor Who Unbound, les trois premières saisons de Gallifrey, un webcast,...). Directeur Doctor Who *The Infinite Quest *Dreamland Big Finish Productions *Whispers of Terror *The Land of the Dead *The Fearmonger *The Marian Conspiracy *Red Dawn *Winter for the Adept *The Fires of Vulcan *The Shadow of the Scourge *The Stones of Venice *Dust Breeding *Bloodtide *Project Twilight *The Eye of the Scorpion *Colditz *Primeval *The One Doctor *Seasons of Fear *Neverland *Spare Parts *The Sandman *The Church and the Crown *Project Lazarus *Flip-Flop *Omega *Davros *Master *Zagreus *The Wormery *Scherzo *The Creed of the Kromon *The Natural History of Fear *The Twilight Kingdom *The Axis of Insanity *Arrangements for War *The Harvest *The Roof of the World *Medicinal Purposes *Faith Stealer *The Last *Caerdroia *The Next Life *The Juggernauts *The Game *Dreamtime *Catch-1782 *Three's a Crowd *The Council of Nicaea *Terror Firma *Live 34 *Singularity *Other Lives *Pier Pressure *Night Thoughts *The Kingmaker *The Settling *Red *The Reaping *The Gathering *Memory Lane *Year of the Pig Éditeur Doctor Who Doctor Who Short Stories Short Trips *Short Trips: Repercussions *Short Trips: The Solar System Œuvres Doctor Who Virgin New Adventures *Legacy Virgin Missing Adventures *Invasion of the Cat-People *The Scales of Injustice Livres des précédents Docteurs (BBC) *Business Unusual *Divided Loyalties *Instruments of Darkness *Spiral Scratch Livres du Huitième Docteur (BBC) *Placebo Effect Livres du Dixième Docteur (BBC) 100px|Beautiful Chaos|link=Beautiful Chaos Livres du Onzième Docteur (BBC) 100px|The Glamour Chase|link=The Glamour Chase - The Glamour Chase Nouvelles Doctor Who *Missing, Part One: Business as Usual et 64 Carlysle Street (dans More Short Trips) *Countdown to TV Action (dans Short Trips and Side Steps) Short Trips *A Boy's Tale (dans Short Trips: Companions) *Repercussions... (dans Short Trips: Repercussions) *Echoes (dans Short Trips: The Centenarian) *The Report (dans Short Trips: Snapshots) *Do You Dream in Colour (dans Short Trips: The Ghosts of Christmas) Doctor Who Storybook *The Puplet (dans Doctor Who Storybook 2009) Big Finish Productions 100px|Minuet in Hell|link=Minuet in Hell 100px|Zagreus|link=Zagreus (Big Finish) 100px|The Next Life|link=The Next Life Penguin Books 2 en 1 100px|Monstrous Missions|link=Monstrous Missions Webcasts 100px|Real Time|link=Real Time 100px|Shada (d'après le scénario de Douglas Adams)|link=Shada (Big Finish) Autres *Doctor Who: The Encyclopedia *Doctor Who: The Inside Story Torchwood Livres Torchwood (BBC) 100px|The Twilight Streets|link=The Twilight Streets Sarah Jane Adventures Livre audio 100px|The White Wolf|link=The White Wolf Bernice Summerfield Audio 100px|The Curse of Fenman|link=The Curse of Fenman 100px|In Living Memory|link=In Living Memory Virgin Bernice Summerfield New Adventures 100px|Deadfall|link=Deadfall Big Finish Productions Doctor Who Unbound 100px|He Jests at Scars...|link=He Jests at Scars... Gallifrey (série) 100px|Lies|link=Lies 100px|Gallifrey Annihilation|link=Gallifrey Annihilation Musique et postproduction Doctor Who Big Finish Productions *De The Sirens of Time à Embrace the Darkness (avec Jason Haigh-Ellery) Voix Doctor Who Big Finish Productions *Jay Binks (dans Dust Breeding) *Thesanius (dans Nekromanteia) *Voix chuchotantes (dans Master) *Corporal Orvik (dans The Twilight Kingdom) en:Gary Russell Catégorie:Auteurs Catégorie:Directeurs audio Catégorie:Acteurs audio